charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Brianna Halliwell
Brianna Russell (née Halliwell'In ''Which Prue Is It, Anyway?, Brianna's surname is not stated, though she is referred to in the Halliwell Book of Shadows as a "Warren witch". In Mirror Image, Brianna's sisters make an appearance, and it is stated that their surnames are "Halliwell", which must also be true for Brianna.; fl. 1853 – 1904) was a witch, firstborn child of Pamela Halliwell (née Bousquet), and sister to P. Baxter's mother and Agnes. Before Agnes's birth, Brianna and P. Baxter's mother lived in Sevastopol, Ukraine, where she worked as a maid at the art museum. In the mid-1850s, after Mrs Baxter had departed for America, Brianna defended the museum from Gabriel Statler and his army by using her telekinesis to separate him from his sword. In 1860, Brianna helped vanquish Astarte, and eventually went on to marry Gordon Russell and have a daughter in 1899. Though the circumstances surrounding her death are unknown, she likely died due to old age. Biography Early life Brianna Halliwell was born in or before the 1810s as the eldest of Pamela Bousquet's children. She had two younger sisters; the future Mrs Baxter and Agnes, and developed the power to move things with her mind. By adulthood, Brianna's telekinetic abilities were tremendously powerful. After Agnes disgraced the Halliwell name by rescuing the warlock Timothy McBride from Brianna and Mrs Baxter's spells, her family turned their backs on her, Brianna among them. She would later only acknowledge Mrs Baxter's existence, claiming that she had "only one sister".'''Brianna: I have no family. Only one sister Baxter, and she lives in America. (Family History) Crimean War 's attack.]] By the 1850s, Brianna and Mrs Baxter had moved to Sevastopol, Ukraine. There, Brianna got a job as a maid at the art museum, and had developed an obsessive love for the paintings after Mrs Baxter returned to America. Brianna often slept in a back room in the museum in order to be close to the paintings. In the mid-1850s, Gabriel attacked the museum with an army to loot and destroy the artwork. Believing that it was her duty to protect the paintings, Brianna stood in the army's way. Gabriel ordered her execution, but Brianna used her telekinetic powers to throw Gabriel's sword hundred of miles away. This disgraced Gabriel, and his army was easily defeated afterwards. For this, several pages on Brianna's defeat of Gabriel were written in the family Book of Shadows. Vanquishing Astarte In 1860, Brianna was attacked by Astarte, but was saved by a protection spell cast by Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews in 2004. She was later asked by a time-travelling Piper to participate in a spell to vanquish Astarte. At first hesitant due to her duty to protecting the museum's artwork, she eventually agreed, though she was angry when she was summoned to 2004, saying that she had not been told that she would have to leave the museum. After Phoebe convinced her to fight, Brianna read the spell to vanquish Astarte. However, Astarte destroyed the Indochine tektite crystal used to summon Brianna, as well as Charlotte and Melinda Warren, P. Bowen, Penny and Patty Halliwell and Posie, sending them all back. Upon returning to 1860, Brianna watched all the paintings in the museum vanish thanks to a spell cast by Piper. With no paintings distracting her, Brianna brewed the potion to vanquish Astarte and, after Astarte attacked, she threw the potion and read the spell, destroying her. With Astarte's death, the paintings returned, which Brianna presumably continued to care for. Later life .]] Brianna, possibly after seeing that there was more to life than the museum's paintings, later married Gordon Russell, and, on July 2, 1899, gave birth to a daughter, who possessed the power to throw fire. The circumstances surrounding Brianna's death are unknown, but, given that she was, at the very least, eighty-nine years old at the time of her death, it is likely that she died of old age. Physical description Brianna had brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. By the 1850s, her face was "lined with years of wisdom", and, by 1860, her hair was thick and red. She liked to walk barefoot while in the museum. Personality and traits Brianna was, in her youth, unforgiving, going so far as to pretend that Agnes did not exist after she protected Timothy McBride from her and Mrs Baxter's spells. In her later years, she had an obsessive personality, choosing to dust the paintings at Sevastopol Art Museum rather than protect her family from Astarte. However, when the paintings were vanished by Piper, she managed to focus long enough to vanquish her. Magical powers and skills *'Telekinesis': Brianna inherited her active power of telekinesis from her mother's side of the family. She channeled her power by raising her hands and focusing her mind on the task at hand, which proved invaluable when protecting the musuem from Gabriel and his army, sending his sword arcing into the air and landing hundreds of miles away. *'Potion-making': Brianna was capable of brewing a powerful vanquishing potion without any form of instruction or help from others. However, she normally lacked the focus required to brew potions, and was only able to after Piper vanished the museum's paintings. Behind the scenes *In Which Prue Is It, Anyway?, Brianna's surname is not stated, though she is referred to in the Book of Shadows as a "Warren witch". In Mirror Image, Brianna's sisters make an appearance, and it is stated that their surnames are "Halliwell", which must also be true for Brianna. *Given that Brianna was the great-great-great-aunt of the Charmed Ones, she must have been the mother of either P. Bowen or P. Russell. In Mirror Image, Agnes is mentioned as being the youngest sister. Taking into account the order in which Baxter, Bowen and Russell appear on the tree, this would make Brianna the mother of Russell and Agnes the mother of Bowen. Etymology "Brianna" comes from the masculine name "Brian", the meaning of which is unknown for certain, but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble". It was borne by the semi-legendary Irish king Brian Boru, who thwarted Viking attempts to conquer Ireland in the 11th century. He was slain in the Battle of Clontarf, though his forces were decisively victorious. The name was common in Ireland before his time, and even more so afterwards. It came into use in England in the Middle Ages, introduced by Breton settlers. It subsequently became rare, but was revived in the 20th century. Appearances *Season One **''Which Prue Is It, Anyway?'' *Charmed novels **''Mirror Image'' **''Family History'' Notes and references Category:Halliwell family Category:Russell family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Unknown deaths Category:19th century births Category:Married individuals